Batman: No Man's Land (GGD)
Batman: No Man's Land was the twentieth installment of the DC Cinematic Universe, and the fourth film in Phase Three. The film was directed by F. Gary Gray and was written by Gray, Matt Reeves, and Christopher Yost. Batman: No Man's Land serves as a sequel to both The Batman and Batman: Hush. Cast * Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Willem Dafoe as Joker * William H. Macy as Commissioner Jim Gordon * Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth * Brant Daugherty as Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing * Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle * Olivia Wilde as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Leo Howard as Tim Drake/Robin III * Matthew Fox as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Jeff Hephner as David Cain * Isla Fisher as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Doug Jones as Basil Karlo/Clayface * Kristen Bell as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Djimon Hounsou as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Zach Woods as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Brian Baumgartner as Harvey Bullock * Michelle Rodriguez as Renee Montoya * Ice-T as Crispus Allen * Shawn Fonteno as Aaron Cash * Sally Field as Leslie Thompkins * Felicity Huffman as Sarah Essen Gordon * Winona Ryder as Vicki Vale * Bruce Willis as President of the United States ''(cameo only) * David Ginutoli as ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ''(cameo only) * Ray Liotta as ''The Phantom Stranger ''(cameo only) * Elizabeth Gillies as ''Rachel Roth/Raven ''(cameo only) * Virginia Madsen as ''Angela Roth/Arella ''(cameo only) Plot Gotham City suffers an earthquake with the magnitude of 7.6. In response, the U.S. government declares Gotham a "no man's land" and destroys all bridges leading into the city, and sets up a military blockade to prevent anyone from entering and exiting. With the city up for grabs, the villains quickly begin claiming territories throughout the city, as do the heroes and the G.C.P.D.. Bruce Wayne leaves the city to get the government to continue their aid to Gotham, and when he returns, he teams up with the heroes and the police to reclaim Gotham, piece by piece, by taking on all of the gangs, each led by a different member of Batman's rogues gallery. End-Credits Scene #1 Following the events of the film, Gotham City is beginning to be rebuilt as "New Gotham". Gordon is shown at Gotham Cemetery, placing a rose on his ex-wife's Sarah's grave before leaving. In the distance, a man dressed in a blue hat, jacket and pants known as the "Phantom Stranger" is shown gazing at the cemetery, before walking through the cemetery and vanishing. End-Credits Scene #2 In the dimension of Azarath, Rachel Roth is shown with her mother Angela. Angela mentions the events of ''No Man's Land, and states she is happy that her hometown is now safe. Rachel asks her mother if Gotham is where she met Rachel's father. Angela's face darkens. Rachel's eyes widens and asks what her father is up to. Another person in the dimension informs Rachel and Angela that Trigon is going to destroy Azarath.Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Movies Category:Unfinished Category:Sequels